<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even The Flowers Have Opinions by Elril_Silverstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695067">Even The Flowers Have Opinions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar'>Elril_Silverstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower shop/Tattoo artist AU written for Writer's Month 2020<br/>Carlos has recently opened a flower shop in Night Vale, Cecil is the local tattoo artist and pod caster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even The Flowers Have Opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The air is hot, the void is cold, and one day we all will return to the dust.<br/>Welcome To Night Vale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos came back into the shop (Desert Oasis Florist and Nursery) wiping his hands on a rag heavily stained with earth and fertilizer, absentmindedly swatting away prickly poppy that frequently got...overly friendly.</p>
<p><br/>He had been in Night Vale almost a year, having moved from Albuquerque after he had acquired the shop (unnervingly cheaply) from The Last Bank of Night Vale (didn’t places usually have first banks?). Even the approval from the City Council had come through very quickly (written on yellowish paper that may have actually been parchment with ink the color of dried blood).</p>
<p><br/>Carlos hadn’t known what to make of that, or the white eyed child that had delivered the approval. He had offered her a bouquet of daisies as a thank you, she had taken the flowers and eaten them.</p>
<p>Night Vale defied explanation at every turn, though Carlos had almost immediately felt….Not at home exactly, but just sort of right. That this strange little town was where he belonged. He picked up a plant mister and went to check on the fireweed (two days ago it had gotten too dry and actually burst into flames).</p>
<p><br/>The bell over the shop door tinkled (ah so it was in a tinkling mood today) and Carlos turned to find Night Vales’ local tattoo artist and pod caster standing nervously just inside the shop door clutching two steaming mugs, one painted with a design of climbing ivy. The other was the color Carlos had come to think of as Night Vale Purple and sparkled slightly, like ground glass.</p>
<p><br/>“Hi Cecil,” Carlos greeted, setting down the mister and moving to sit at the counter.</p>
<p><br/>“Carlos! Oh hello Carlos, it’s so wonderful to see you.” Cecil sounded like he always did, at once excited and relieved at Carlos’ mere existence.</p>
<p><br/>Carlos smiled and gestured Cecil to the stool he had set out across the counter from himself.</p>
<p><br/>“What are we having today?” He nodded to the mugs as Cecil set them on the counter, sliding the purple mug toward Carlos.</p>
<p><br/>“Turmeric tea, it’s never too early to start fortifying ourselves for the winter holiday season. You remember last year, absolute fiasco.”</p>
<p><br/>Carlos could only shudder, there had been a spontaneous spruce infestation and a rabid escaped Santa bear. The bear was in such a drug addled rage they had been forced to release the Librarians to deal with it.<br/>Carlos sipped his tea, Cecil was right it was never too soon to begin bracing for The Holidays.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>